Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a method of fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Technology
With the development of our information-dependent society, demand for flat display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, and electrophoretic displays (EPD) has increased.
Due to this demand, research for reducing costs of fabricating such displays is being conducted actively as well.